


The Child who lost his home

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Demigod Dream, Gen, Homeless Dream, Losing Family, The Antarctic Kingdom, The Badlands (DreamSMP), War Mention, losing home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: "Dream could barely remember his family. It was only vague memories of laughter, warmth and happiness, of his sisters and his parents who he had loved. It felt awful that he could barely remember their voices anymore."Dreams backstory for my Demigod DreamSMP fic.
Series: Demigods [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	The Child who lost his home

Dream could barely remember his family. It was only vague memories of laughter, warmth and happiness, of his sisters and his parents who he had loved. It felt awful that he could barely remember their voices anymore. 

He had been seven when the war had started, and his parents had been forced to join the army. They were both strong and healthy, and Dream’s older sister had done her best to provide for him and their younger sister. Dream could also remember when the enemy troops entered the town. He was too young to remember who were fighting, the Badlands had been to war with almost all other kingdoms. He thought it might be the Antarctic Kingdom, because he remembered the white and the blue that got stained in red. 

Dream had just turned eight when they rigged the whole town with enough tnt to blow it all up. He had been sent out to pick some berries from the forest next to the town, and when he came back it had only been a crater left of his home. Not a single person who lived in that town survived, no one but Dream. 

From that moment he was on his own. It was a rather easy thing to get the hang off, especially when you have powers that let you go invisible. People never noticed that they had lost their wallets until far after Dream had already bought himself a meal, and on one lucky occasion a white mask with a smiley face.

He liked travelling around, the roads welcomed him home and the people who travelled on them seemed to leave him alone most of the time. Sometimes one or two travellers would ask him if he needed help, which he would either say he did or that he didn’t, depending on how hungry he was and how far it was to the next town.

It was never a question to him how far roads lead until the next town or the next crossroad, he always simply knew, no matter if he had walked on them before or not. He knew how long it would take for him to walk between towns, and if he wanted a ride, he would take someone's offer or steal a horse. 

He lived a simple life, where thievery and sleeping in the forest was simply the norm. He knew how to fight, of course, but he rarely did, preferring to stay away from it all. He knew what it felt to lose a loved one, and despite all he would never want anyone else to feel his pain. 

Dream might not be able to remember his family, but he could remember the pain of losing them, and that was enough to know that he would never wish that upon anyone.


End file.
